A New Tradition
by Lynn DiNozzo
Summary: A continuation of "You Better Watch Out". As they reached their desks, Tony grabbed their backpacks still managing to keep hold of his partner's hand then led her into the elevator where he figured it was safe to let go as well as to tell her what he was doing, "Ziva, you and I have been partners for 7 years, I think that it is time I break some old habits and make new traditions."


_A/N: Surprise! You guys are so awesome, I thought I would give you all an early Christmas present by posting yet another Christmas story, but this time, with TIVA! Merry Christmas to you all! ~Lynn D._

* * *

Once the final credits had rolled across the screen, all the team-members stretched out and wished each other a Merry Christmas as they grabbed their stuff and headed out the door. Abby stayed behind and stood by the door to wish everyone a Merry Christmas personally. After everyone had left, Tony and Ziva still remained in their seats.

Tony rubbed his neck and then looked over to his partner, "Hey Ziva?"

"Yes?"

Tony looked down then swallowed, "I want to explain why none of you have been to my apartment," he paused, "especially you."

She softly smiled and shook her head, "Tony, it is your home. You have the right to invite as many or as few people over as you please." Stopping for a moment she sighed, "I do find it strange, however, that you would invite so many," she paused to clear her voice, "dates over."

"You may find this hard to believe, but I've never once had a date come over to my place, I've always gone to theirs. I suppose my dad was right, I do have a problem with commitment."

Ziva snickered, "Don't think I'd ever heard you admit that. But I do find it hard to believe that you've never had a girl over at your apartment."

Smiling a little bit, Tony stood up, took Ziva's hand and led her out of MTAC. With only a little over an hour left until Christmas, everyone in the agency was rustling to finish paperwork so their wives wouldn't kill them.

As Tony led Ziva over the catwalk, she stopped, forcing him to stop as well, "Tony, where are you taking me?"

Continuing to walk again, he smiled bigger than he had just a few moments before, "I think after 11 years, it's time for some change."

Ziva cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

As they reached their desks, Tony grabbed their backpacks still managing to keep hold of his partner's hand then led her into the elevator where he figured it was safe to let go as well as to tell her what he was doing, "Ziva, you and I have been partners for 7 years, I think that it is time I break some old habits and make new traditions."

* * *

"Tony, are you sure you want to do this?" Ziva asked as they reached his apartment's door, "I mean, you've kept your apartment all to yourself for so long."

"Ziva, my dad coming broke the tradition; I am ready for some new memories to take place here." Taking a deep breath, he opened the door to one of the few people he trusted enough to share this with.

As Ziva walked in, she hardly dared to breathe, she almost thought she was dreaming, "Wow Tony, a piano? I hardly took you for the musical type!"

"Hey," he smiled, "you've gotta give a guy some credit now and then!"

"Wow," Ziva smiled, "look at this kitchen! It's beautiful, Tony! I honestly didn't think you had this kind of taste!"

Tony laughed, "Well what did you think my place would look like?"

Ziva shrugged her shoulders as she sat down on the sofa next to Tony, "Well," she began, "as much as you talk about movies, I figured the walls would be painted a dark color with wall to wall DVDs."

Tony wrinkled his eyebrows, "So am I taking your comments that this is a good surprise?"

Ziva laughed, "Yes, it's a very good surprise! It's a good thing to know my partner doesn't live in a pig sty!"

Tony scratched his head, "Well, my apartment hasn't always been like this." He paused and ran a hand over his face, "Ziva when you were missing, I didn't know what to do. There were some days I just wanted to drink my life away, but when I thought of you…Ziva, you never left my mind throughout that whole summer. Instead of me ruining myself completely, I decided to do something." He stopped for a moment and looked into Ziva's soft brown eyes which were beginning to tear up, "I really thought that you were gone forever, everywhere I looked in my place something reminded me of you, whether it be an old team photo or a gift you'd bought me for Christmas. I just _had_ to get a fresh start." On a lighter note, he added, "And…and this is the result."

Wiping a tear from her eye before it ran down her cheek, she forced a smile, "That is beautiful, Tony." Turning her head, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she looked into Tony's bedroom. She stood up and ran into his bedroom to get a better look with Tony not far behind, "Hey, you ever heard of privacy?"

She laughed as she jumped onto his bed, making sure it was real, "I was positive you'd have a king-sized ferrai bed! How in the world did you end up with," she giggled again as she re-examind the bed, "_this_?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "What makes it so hard to believe I just want to sleep alone at my own place?"

Ziva shrugged her shoulders deciding she owed the guy a few secrets to himself then looked up to Tony, "Got anything to drink?"

Tony nodded his head, "Yup, I've got wine, champagne, beer, whiskey, bou—"

"Okay, okay, I get it." She laughed, "How about some wine?"

"Sounds good, perfect for Christmas Eve!" he affirmed, heading to his make-shift bar.

After pouring the glasses he was about to bring them into the living room when he realized that Ziva wasn't in sight, "Ziva, you'd better not be in there snooping!" Without hearing a response he picked the up the glasses and headed into the living room.

Placing the glasses on the coffee table a grin spread across his face as he realized she was getting him back for all these years of keeping her from his apartment. Scratching his head he looked around, "Alright Ziva, I get it now. You can come out."

With a big smile on her face she came out of her hiding place in his room and walked over to Tony, "Merry Christmas!"

Tony looked at his watch then smirked, "Nu uh, it's 1 'til!"

Ziva sighed, "Ah, it's close enough!" She caught her breath as she looked up, wondering what the matter was, Tony did the same, "I'm going to kill him." He sighed as he realized his Dad had placed a sprig of mistletoe right next to the Christmas tree where they were standing.

Scratching his head, he looked to Ziva, "Um…"

Looking around the apartment, Ziva looked into Tony's eyes and broke his train of thought as she leaned in and gently kissed him.

Breaking apart Tony looked at Ziva, shocked, then cleared his throat, "Uh, what was that?"

Ziva bit her lip, then smiled, "Well, you said you wanted some new traditions!"

Tony picked up the glasses of wine that were sitting on the coffee table then snickered, "Want to seal that with a toast?" He wondered, handing her a glass.

Ziva nodded her head, taking the glass, she assured her partner with a smile, "Gladly."

* * *

_Review:_

_Rae, (Ziva's Challenge): Yes! I do know that there are 8 days of Hanukkah, but thank you for pointing that out. I should of made it more clear that I started her acts of kindness on the 10th which would only leave her with 7 days to do something instead of 8. Thank you for reviewing!_

* * *

_A/N: I hope everyone liked the way I continued that episode. Don't get me wrong, I loved the way it ended, but I'm sure we all were hoping for more Tiva! Please review below and tell me what you thought of it! Thanks! ~Lynn D._


End file.
